Watching
by artemisgirl
Summary: Our favorite dark heroine has a slight obsession with the myserious lad on the team... oneshot RobinxRaven lime


A/N: It is _impossibly_ hard to write fluff when you are in a dark mood. I hate to keep my readers waiting, but I want to give them a _good_ chapter for an ending, not a pathetic rendition of my usual quality. So, as a peace offering, I offer you a sort of RobinxRaven oneshot.

**Watching**

I watch him from afar.

He doesn't know that I'm watching him, but I know he can feel my gaze.

Sure enough, he pauses, panting, and glances around, looking for the person who's watching him. His eyes search intently under his mask for the ones he feels on his back, but he cannot find them. Shifting uncomfortably, he turns back to the task at hand. He throws himself whole-heartedly back into his training, trying desperately to ignore my piercing stare.

But he's not fooling anyone.

He knows I'm watching him.

I know he knows that I'm watching him.

He knows that I know that he knows.

I know that he knows that I know that he knows.

He stops for breath, and fidgets nervously, not knowing who's watching him, where there are, or why they're watching him. He glances around, shrugs his shoulders to himself, and heads to the side for a drink.

I watch him gulp thirstily at his water, exhausted from his intense training so far. He screws his water bottle shut, and begins setting up his next obstacle course.

I watch him drag things in to place, tugging and yanking at the heavy objects. They are movements I am well accustomed to. After all, I have been watching him for a very long time, much longer than he's been aware of. I suspect he only knows that I'm watching him from his increased paranoia he's gotten from obsessing over Slade. I know he obsesses over Slade. I should know; I've watched him at it.

I watch him as he begins his new course, running and jumping over hurdles. He spins and jumps, kicking, crushing targets with his foot. He flips and twists about in the air, dodging flying rocks, robots, and bombs. I watch him as he does it all. He looks amazing against the setting sun.

I don't even know why I watch him. I just do. Starfire would say that I have a crush on him. I don't though. That's what she has on him. She likes him. I don't though; he's too intense, too harsh, too demanding of himself and others. I don't know why I watch him. Something just draws me to him. There's just something about him, something that draws me in, and makes me watch him. It's something deeper than a mere crush.

Maybe it's that air of mystery around him. He hides beneath a mask, a cloak, and a false identity. It's strangely alluring, the aura of the unknown that hangs about him.

Once, I was determined to figure out who he was. I journeyed into his mind one night as he slept. I learned that he was no one really, just a boy, lost in this cruel world. His parents had died when he was young at the hand of some criminal, and he had dedicated his life to preventing the situation from happening to anyone else. I learned that he hides behind his false identity, not for protection, but as a façade. He can be a brave superhero behind his mask, and forget about being the forgotten child. I also learned that his eyes are green. A bright, vivid green.

His eyes haunt my dreams in the night.

He is finished with this obstacle course. His evening training is over. He puts his equipment away and heads inside. I follow silently behind him, watching.

He passes through the main room, greeting Beast Boy and Cyborg, who are intent on battling skeletons on the Gamestation. He passes by Starfire, saying hello, and she in turn blushes, but greets him back.

He enters his room and shuts his door. I morph through it, and watch as he takes off his cloak and throws it over the back of a chair. He grabs a towel, a washcloth, and a fresh mask and uniform from his closet. He walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

I again morph through as he undresses himself. I watch as he observes himself in the mirror. He checks himself for bruises and cuts as always. He turns on a steaming hot shower and steps into it, sighing as the warm water hits his aching body.

I watch as the water soothes him into a state of relaxation. He washes himself, starting with his hair, and ending with his feet. I watch as he rubs the washcloth over his toned body, around his bottom, and down his legs. He wrings the washcloth out and hangs it over top of the showerhead.

I am well accustomed to the next part of his routine. Sure enough, he closes his eyes, preventing me from seeing his vivid eyes, and leans against the shower wall to support himself.

I watch as his hand rubs his chest, them journeying lower to his abdomen. He rubs his abdomen back and forth and then slips his hand lower to grasp himself. He groans, and begins to rub himself. His breath shortens and his moans become more frequent. I know from watching him before that he is close.

And then he does it. The thing that never feels to amaze me.

As he reaches his peak, nearly collapsing on the floor of the shower with its intensity, he hisses huskily, "Raven..."

The fact that it's my name he whispers, the fact it's me he's thinking of, the fact that it's me he wants renders me speechless every time without fail.

His breathing slows, and he straightens himself. He cleans his musky fluid off of himself, rinses his body one last time, and steps out of the shower. He dries himself, puts on his clean mask and uniform, and goes into his room.

As I enter his room silently behind him, I realize that it is late. It is now dark out, and the digital clock on his nightstand glows 10:00. I watch as he collapses onto his bed. He is asleep in mere moments.

Quietly I morph through the floor of his room into my own dark room. I lie down on my own bed, and sigh tiredly. My thoughts travel to the boy who peacefully sleeps above me.

I don't know why I watch him.

Maybe it's because of the mysterious air around him.

Maybe it's because of his eyes.

Maybe it's because I've seen him with his guards down.

Maybe it's because I know everything about him.

Maybe it's because it's my name he whispers in desire, not Starfire's.

Maybe it's because I love him.

Regardless of the reason I watch him, I will never stop.

I will always be silently beside him, despite the fact that he doesn't know it's me.

I will know what he's doing every moment of the day.

I will always be near him

Watching.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Please, rate and review! It is always greatly appreciated.


End file.
